Sound Drabbles
by desolate butterfly
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets in no particular order, that take place in the Hidden Village of Sound, or deal with Sound characters. Watch out for potential homosexual relationships and innuendo.
1. Cursed

Title: Cursed  
Author: **desbutterfly**  
Genre: drabble  
Pairings: not really any, Sasuke/everybody in Sound if you squint or have a dirty mind (like me)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The first time Sasuke's seal acts up it takes him by surprise. 

--

The first time Sasuke's seal acts up in Sound it takes him by surprise.

His knees buckle under a wave of almost crippling pain, and he bites through his bottom lip trying not to scream. Tayuya is triumphant until she realizes that it is not her attack which has brought the Uchiha avenger to his knees, but a not-so-subtle reminder left by their master. Then she is just annoyed and hauls Sasuke off to Kabuto for monitoring before leaving to find another sparring partner.

In the night, Sasuke feels the cool weight of a damp rag placed over his burning eyes and forehead and tries desperately not to retch. When he regains enough of himself to open his eyes, he wonders whether he is disappointed or relieved to find that it is Kabuto and not Sakura placing and replacing the wet cloth with gentle fingers that smooth through his sweat-damp hair.

When Sasuke wakes again, it is to Orochimaru's strange slit eyes and a bone-white hand gripping his chin, forcing his head back and to the side. Sasuke feels something slide against his too-warm skin, tracing the faintly glowing marks of the curse seal which are slowly spreading across his neck and chest. He shivers and tells himself that it's the fever's doing.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru soothes, and Sasuke hates being talked to as if he is a child, "it will be over soon."

Sasuke opens eyes he doesn't remember closing and finds that everything is bathed in a sea of red.

'_Nothing's ever over.'_

_-- _


	2. Bloodwork

Title: Bloodwork  
Author: **desbutterfly**  
Genre: drabble  
Pairings: KabuKimi and OroKimi  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Kimimaro gets his weekly check-up from Kabuto.

--

The walls above him are white.

Kimimaro concentrates on spiraling into the whiteness while Kabuto carefully strokes the vein in his arm. When the needle slides in, Kimimaro has to count cracks in the ceiling and he feels silly for doing so.

It's strange how Orochimaru-sama could slice his skin a thousand times and not produce the same sinking feeling that Kabuto's cold thin needle induces in him. Kimimaro understands cuts and blood seeping from wounds like dark wine, and tasting of pain and metal. The small, indifferent puncture each week into skin, and veins, and bone while Kabuto smiles and slowly taps his fingers over each blue web in his pale skin is something that is harder for Kimimaro to grasp.

When Kabuto is finished storing pieces of Kimimaro in vials and jars, he tells him that he is free to go, and Kimimaro swings his legs off the cold steel table and tries not to notice how the walls seem to close in on him. The dizziness always fades eventually, and it is easy to shrug Kabuto's heavy hand from his shoulder, push his body far enough away that Kimimaro doesn't feel like he is drowning in closeness.

When Kimimaro stumbles to the door, followed by Kabuto's calculating gaze, he reminds himself that this is for Orochimaru-sama and looks forward to his visit with his master later in the evening.

Because giving his body away wholly cannot possible hurt as much as giving it away piece by piece.

--


	3. The Gift

Title: The Gift  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: smutty smut and Orochimaru being a child molesting snake pervert like always  
Rating: nothing too explicit. I'd give it a PG-13 for innuendo.  
Pairing: OroKimi  
Summary: It's Kimimaro's thirteenth birthday and Orochimaru asks him what he wants for a present.

--

"Kimimaro-kun, when is your birthday?"

Caught off guard by the question, Kimimaro looked up from where he knelt as his master's feet, studying a scroll of complicated jutsu.

Usually Orochimaru-sama was content to let him read in silence in those brief moments between the training that he offered and Kabuto's tiring medical examinations in which he tried to unlock the secret of Kimimaro's regenerating bones.

But a question from his master must be answered.

"I do not know, Orochimaru-sama. It was never acknowledged by my guardians," Kimimaro replied, wondering at the significance of the question.

Did one of Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu require the knowledge of his date of birth? If so, it would be unlikely that he could learn it, which would be a shame. Kimimaro hated disappointing his master.

Orochimaru did not look disappointed, however. In fact, he looked almost…amused. A smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and Kimimaro shivered because that look usually meant that Kimimaro would shortly experience either a lot of pain or a lot of pleasure.

"No, I guess they wouldn't have, would they," Orochimaru mused, tapping his long fingers against the arm of his chair. "Well then, Kimimaro-kun, let us make today your new birthday. Would you like that?"

Kimimaro wasn't sure was there was to like about a birthday. It seemed to be just like any other day, really. But Orochimaru-sama was smiling and Kimimaro knew he had to answer carefully.

"I'd like that very much, Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro said with a polite nod of his head.

Orochimaru's smile grew wider and one bone-white hand lifted to weave itself through Kimimaro's hair, coming down to cup the boy's rapidly warming cheek.

"And what would you like as a present, Kimimaro-kun?" Orochimaru murmured, leaning in close so that his warm breath ghosted over the shell of Kimimaro's ear. "You look to be about thirteen now. That's practically all grown-up, isn't it? Such a landmark occasion deserves a gift. I don't have any cake, of course, and Kabuto is a horrible cook but…there must be something you want for your birthday. Something I can give you to show you just how special I think you are."

Kimimaro set aside the scroll he was holding and turned fully into Orochimaru's touch. No one had ever wanted to touch him before Orochimaru came and got him. They seemed afraid of him, afraid of his power and the bones shifting beneath his skin. But Orochimaru touched him without thought, without hesitation, as often as he could. It amazed and frightened Kimimaro sometimes, because he knew he would do anything to keep those hands on his body, that smile of approval all to himself.

"My master is pleased with me," Kimimaro replied, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks as Orochimaru slowly stroked the side of his face. "That is the only gift I require."

Now Orochimaru was pulling Kimimaro closer, until the boy was practically sitting in his lap, perched on the edge of the chair between Orochimaru's spread knees. Kimimaro clutched a handful of his master's robe for balance and heard the other man laugh softly at the childish action.

"So easy to satisfy," Orochimaru whispered. "Is that truly all that you want, Kimimaro? To _please_ me?"

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro stuttered as he felt fingers loosen the tie on his robes and a long tongue extend to lick at the sweat breaking out along his collarbone. Orochimaru-sama loved to touch him, but never like this before. It thrilled Kimimaro to know that he was considered worthy of this much attention from his master.

Kimimaro's robe was tugged open and dropped to the floor. Orochimaru's hand wandered over the pale expanse of flesh that was revealed before him, pressing, fascinated, against the hard ridges of bone covered by a thin layer of unmarked skin. Then his arms wrapped around Kimimaro's waist until a hand found and traced the curse mark at the base of his spine, sharp nails breaking through the skin and drawing a red circle in blood around it.

Immediately, the mark burned and itched and Kimimaro cried out, squirming against Orochimaru's chest as he pressed closer. Laughing, Orochimaru brought their hips together and shifted, and then Kimimaro felt a different kind of burn.

Orochimaru waited patiently for Kimimaro to get his breath back before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"This is more a gift for me, Kimimaro-kun. But if you truly want it, I can show you a way to please me best."

Kimimaro felt slightly dizzy as he gripped the folds of Orochimaru's robe tightly in his hands and tried to still his hips from rubbing up against his master again in order to regain that tantalizing feeling that had set sparks off behind his eyes.

He nodded shakily. "I-I want to please you master. Teach me, I beg you."

"No need to beg," Orochimaru said kindly, letting his fingers run once again through Kimimaro's hair. "I'll give you what you want. Since today's your birthday…"

Orochimaru suckled at Kimimaro's neck and shoulders and Kimimaro rejoiced at the red markings that would turn to purplish bruises in time. He was being marked all over, all over his body. Orochimaru-sama was claiming him, wanted to claim him, wanted _him._

As Kimimaro was slowly lowered to the cool stone floor, and Orochimaru's midnight hair brushed against his forehead, he smiled.

This would be the best birthday ever.

Fin.

--

_ Any commentary is appreciated. _


	4. Mirror

Title: Mirror  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: drabble, angst/smut, crack, AU  
Pairing: Kimimaro/Sasuke, Orochimaru/Kimimaro, Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Rating: NC -17 for brief smut  
Summary: Kimimaro just wants to be useful, even if it means being used.

--

"Make Sasuke-kun ready for me," Orochimaru had said, and Kimimaro had understood what that meant, just as he understood all his master's orders.

He understood because he spent years studying Orochimaru, his habits, his thoughts and requests. He spent years learning how to obey, how to anticipate, and sometimes, when the situation called for it, how to resist just enough to please Orochimaru's tastes.

He had learned the planes and angles of Orochimaru's body like he learned the secrets of his own taught skin—and like he now tested the endurance of Orochimaru's new vessel, stroking him expertly, feeling the youth arch and writhe beneath him with a strength and vibrancy in his limbs that Kimimaro could no longer match.

As Sasuke clenched and moaned around him, Kimimaro looked into the blood-red eyes of the Sharingan and knew that he was looking at the boy who would replace him at Orochimaru's side. After this one final act, his services would no longer be needed.

Kimimaro panted above Sasuke and felt his life drain from him in one final thrust. The boy tossed his head seductively and in that instant, Kimimaro hated him more than he had ever hated anyone in his entire life.

He dug razor-sharp, bone-tipped fingers into Sasuke's hips, drawing blood.

The boy hissed and moaned.

Orochimaru watched this and smiled.

"Thank you Kimimaro," he said, placing a hand on the rapidly cooling forehead before summoning a pair of snakes to clear the body away.

He reached for the tie to his robe and the boy looked up at him—breathless, open, Sharingan whirling.

"Now Sasuke-kun," a bone-white finger trailed down a sweat-damp cheek, "show me what you've learned."

Fin.

--


	5. Commandment

Title: Commandment  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Pairing(s): Tayuya/Orochimaru, Kimimaro/Tayuya, Orochimaru/Kimimaro  
Rating: PG 13 for language  
Summary: "Therefore thou shalt keep the commandments of the Lord thy God, to walk in his ways, and to fear him." - Deuteronomy 8:6.

--

"So, how did the assassination attempt go?" Kabuto asked, as if he couldn't tell by the strange hang of Tayuya's dislocated shoulder, Jiroubo's bloody forehead, and the ragged appearance of the rest of the Sound Four that the supposedly simple mission turned out to be a lot harder than previously anticipated.

Tayuya wanted to claw that smug look right off the medic-nic's face. She clenched the fist she can still move instead.

"We ran into some trouble," Sakon reported. "There were more guards then previously assumed."

"Are you suggesting that I gave you faulty information," Kabuto mused.

'_Fucking piece of shit,'_ Tayuya seethed inwardly, _'Of course you gave us faulty information. You _wanted_ that bitch Anko to finish us off.'_

"Of course not, Kabuto-san," Kidoumaru murmured, shooting a warning glance at Tayuya, "but Uchiha Sasuke is under a stricter watch than we anticipated."

"It doesn't matter," a voice hidden in the shadows hissed, and the Sound Four straightened to attention as Orochimaru walked into the room, Kimimaro at his side. "The plan has changed. I was Sasuke-kun brought to me alive. He is to be my new container."

Tayuya's eyes widened at this. Her gaze flew to Kimimaro's face, but nothing in those green eyes even indicated that Orochimaru's words had reached

"That little punk?" she blurted out. "But _why_! He's nothing but a worthless brat. Even a fat-ass like Jiroubo could fucking beat him."

There was a total absence of sound and Tayuya knew she had just made a very big mistake.

"Tayuya," Orochimaru's voice rasped, "What did I tell you about using such foul language in my presence?"

"…I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama—"

"Come here."

Tayuya swallowed down a burst of panic and forced herself to move closer. She sunk to her knees at Orochimaru's feet and winced when she felt a heavy hand on her head.

"Now…I told you what would happen if you spoke in such a filthy way in my hearing again, did I not?"

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sama."

"I don't need to ask Kimimaro to hold you, do I?"

Tayuya bit her lip and shook her head. She wasn't a baby. She could take her punishment as well as any man in Orochimaru-sama's army. Still, she couldn't seem to muffle her gasp as Orochimaru close a hand over her chin and tilted her head back, baring her throat.

"Open your mouth," Orochimaru whispered, and Tayuya felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she obeyed.

The hard bar of soap tasted foul and burned as it slid down into the back of Tayuya's throat. She gagged around it and tried not to throw up as Orochimaru forced it deeper, his free hand cupping the back of Tayuya's neck.

When the bar closed off her airway, Tayuya struggled not to move. She swallowed reflexively, as the muscles in her throat tried in vain to dislodge the obstruction and black spots swam in front of her eyes.

Just as she was about to lose consciousness, Orochimaru removed the soap from her mouth with a wet scrape and Tayuya coughed, saliva and foam dripping from her mouth and down her chin.

In the corner, Tayuya heard Sakon snicker and burned in humiliation. She wanted to scream at them all, rend them limb from limb until the taste of blood replaced the taste of soap in her mouth.

Orochimaru lifted her chin and calmly wiped her mouth with his sleeve.

"You did well," he said kindly, smoothing a strand of her hair back. "Don't disappoint me again. I don't like punishing you."

Tayuya hated him deeply in that moment, and yet she arched into the possessive touch and her eyes closed reflexively.

When Tayuya looked up, Orochimaru was gone and Kimimaro's eyes held a look of intense understanding.

She hated that too.

Fin.

--


	6. Deal With the Devil

Title: Deal With the Devil  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: um...general? Is there a "weird" or "disturbing" category?  
Pairings: Kabuto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Sasuke, hints of Naruto/Sasuke and Sakura/Sasuke as well. Everybody/Sasuke pwns.  
Rating: PG 13 for suggestive connotations.

* * *

Kabuto is a chameleon, Sasuke thinks as he pushes the medic-nin up against the wall and watches the cloth of his shirt mold and shift into the rough fabric of a jounin vest, and the lines of his cheekbones disappear into the dark mask of Hatake Kakashi. 

Only the wire-rimmed glasses remain to remind him that this is not his former teacher, and Sasuke quickly gets rid of those, tossing them to the floor with a careless gesture.

Kabuto will punish him for that, but as long as he does it in Kakashi's body, Sasuke doesn't really care.

Kabuto is a chameleon, because even though Sasuke's henge is good enough to replicate the body of another, he could never get the exact mannerism down like this, could never copy the firmness of Kakashi's hands on his shoulders, the rough way that Naruto sighs when he punches him, the exact look of agonizing _hope_ in Sakura's eyes when she looks at him.

Kabuto's cards must contain so much more than stats on everyone's jutsus and chakra strength, Sasuke thinks, as Kabuto/Kakashi's hands come up to grasp Sasuke's wrists.

"You've been practicing," Kabuto/Kakashi's voice says, in that perfect, half-amused, half-bored tone that always irritated Sasuke so much.

"Yeah," Sasuke mutters, preparing a kick. Before he can connect, Kabuto/Kakashi is turning him around, forcing his arms up and back at an alarming speed. Sasuke's chin hits the ground: hard.

"Not enough," Kabuto/Kakashi states, and there is the pressure of a foot on his back. "Show me the chidori again."

The pride in Kabuto/Kakashi's eyes, when Sasuke completes another powerful strike, is perfect and much more satisfying then Orochimaru's hissed praises. Sasuke allows himself to collapse and enjoy the small, soothing touches that the counterfeit Kakashi always builds to, even if it does ruin the illusion a bit.

He knows that the real Hatake Kakashi would never touch him like this; but in Sound, reality is what you are powerful enough to get, and what prices you're willing to pay for it.

Sasuke groans as Kabuto/Kakashi's body thrusts into his and thinks he is getting a bargain.

There is no way that Orochimaru's techniques are worth even a fraction of what Kabuto gives him for one hour every day.

A taste of home.

* * *

_Any commentary is appreciated._  



	7. Deal With the Devil 2

Title: Deal With the Devil (Part 2)  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: angst/drama  
Pairings: KabuSasu, ItaSasu, SakuSasu, KakaSasu, NaruSasu, OroSasu. Everybody/Sasuke for teh win!  
Rating: M for Mature

* * *

It began as an experiment.

Kabuto had offered to give Sasuke exactly one hour with the body of his choosing, no questions asked. In return Sasuke would show Kabuto the jutsus he was learning from Orochimaru, forbidden or otherwise.

Kabuto was nothing if not observant, and masquerading as the Leaf nin he had studied and mingled amongst for so many years was not a hardship. Within a week's time, Kabuto knew enough that he could anticipate which persona he would need to mimic depending upon Sasuke's mood.

When Sasuke was frustrated it was always Naruto, the loud-mouthed kyuubi vessel that Sasuke needed to scream at, to pull down and bruise with the secure knowledge that there would never be that fear of crossing a line, of going too far with words or fists. They would roll together until Sasuke exhausted himself and Kabuto could get to work on healing the wounds left by their encounter.

On days when Orochimaru's secrets darkened Sasuke's eyes and the curse seal burnt black upon his shoulder, Kabuto played the part of the pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura. On those days, neither of them spoke a word, but Sasuke would crawl into Kabuto's now feminine arms and bury his head in the red-clothed lap, and Kabuto would stroke Sasuke's hair for the duration of the hour in silence.

Most interesting were the days that Kabuto played the part of Hatake Kakashi. The first time Kabuto had followed his instincts and used the copy-nin's body to fondle and caress the Uchiha boy had proved very educational. Kabuto marked down some additional information on his card for Hatake Kakashi after that session.

Kabuto only transformed into Uchiha Itachi once.

He remembers the paleness of the younger boy's skin, the hollow look of need in his eyes as Kabuto pushed him up against the wall and let him squirm against him.

Uchiha Itachi's body was stronger than it looked.

It only took one deceptively slim hand to hold Sasuke by the throat and press ever so slightly on the windpipe while the boy gasped and struggled for breath. But then, Kabuto didn't think that Sasuke was trying his hardest to escape, and this intrigued him.

It took even less effort to strip the boy of his clothing, and when Sasuke knelt, trembling, at his feet, Kabuto knew that he was no longer trying at all.

After the hour was over, Sasuke had gathered his robe around him and pinned Kabuto to the ground through the shoulder with his sword.

"You will never do that again," the boy had hissed, Sharingan whirling wildly in his eyes.

And Kabuto had grimaced and nodded, staunching the blood flowing from his shoulder with his hand.

Once was enough anyway.

Kabuto already had all the information on Uchiha Sasuke he needed.

Fin.

* * *


	8. Broken Bones

Title: Broken Bones  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: drabble, angst/gen  
Pairings: KabuSasu  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sasuke doesn't like the way Kabuto looks at him.

* * *

-- 

Sasuke doesn't like the way Kabuto looks at him.

Actually, Sasuke isn't too fond of anyone in Sound at the moment, including Orochimaru (he refuses to call him Orochimaru-_sama_), which is fine. Liking people complicates things, and Sasuke came to Sound to make things uncomplicated for the first time in his life.

But Kabuto _looks_ at him. Like he's considering something. Like he's _figured Sasuke out _and only needs an opening to slide through his defenses.

"You miss them, don't you," Kabuto says as he sets Sasuke's broken arm and starts to mend the bone.

"Miss who?" Sasuke asks, gritting his teeth at the hot sear of another's chakra infiltrating his skin. Kabuto holds him still at the wrist, lightly, as if he knows Sasuke won't pull away.

"Naruto-kun and Sakura-san, of course," Kabuto continues. "And perhaps Kakashi-san as well."

Sasuke's eyes narrow dangerously. No one speaks those names in Sound. No one dares to. That the medic-nin can roll them from his tongue so casually seems almost a desecration.

"Why should I miss them?" Sasuke replies, hoping the coldness in his voice will give Kabuto the hint that this is a topic better left alone.

Kabuto smiles irritatingly and lets go of Sasuke's wrist in order to press against the boy's ribs, feeling for cracks and breakage. Orochimaru's lessons are informative, but painful. Sometimes Sasuke wonders if the sannin forgets that not everyone is living in borrowed bodies.

"No reason," the man says, cheerfully sliding a cold hand up Sasuke's chest inside the loose robe he has taken to wearing. Sasuke hisses and stiffens his shoulders. "But I do find myself curious…"

Sasuke frowns. Why can't the medic just do his job and be done with it? Why does he have to be so annoying and _speak_ and _look_ at Sasuke like that?

"Curious about what?" he snarls.

A finger glides down to circle Sasuke's navel and he pulls back abruptly, activating the sharingan. Kabuto doesn't appear to be threatened though. He smiles and cocks his head to the side.

"Who you miss the most."

With a growl, Sasuke twines a fist into the neck of Kabuto's shirt and forces him back a few steps. Kabuto's hands drop from Sasuke's chest, to his relief, and Sasuke gives the other man an abrupt shake. Kabuto's head snaps back and forth at the violence of the movement, but his smile doesn't waver.

"This conversation is over," Sasuke whispers, furiously.

Slowly, Kabuto reaches out a hand to gently cup Sasuke's chin, stroking fingers across the jawline.

"I haven't healed these bruises yet, Sasuke-kun," he says, his voice soft and deferential and all kinds of fake which make Sasuke want to scream in frustration.

"Leave them," Sasuke mutters, pushing Kabuto back until the other man collides painfully with the metal gurney behind him. Kabuto doesn't break eye contact, and Sasuke finds that he has to look away first.

He leaves Kabuto slumped against the gurney, still smiling that knowing smile, wiping Sasuke's blood off of his fingers with the same scrap of cloth he uses to clean his glasses. As he moves out into the hallway, Sasuke resolves not to come to the medic-nin for healing anymore, no matter how discomforting it is to set your own broken bones.

Anything not to see that damned smile again.

--

Fin.

* * *

_Any commentary is appreicated._  



	9. In the Dark

Title: In the Dark  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Style: drabble - 133 words  
Rating: PG for implied...stuff.  
Pairing: SasuNaru, ever so slightly hinted at OroSasu  
Summary: When Sasuke sleeps he is home.

**--**

When Sasuke is sleeping he is home.

When Sasuke is sleeping the prickles on his skin are just the soft scratch of Naruto's nails against his chest and the steady hiss in the air, just the slight wheeze Naruto makes when dreaming.

When Sasuke is sleeping, cold steel at his back just means that the idiot forgot to take his hitai-ate off before nuzzling between his shoulder blades _again_, and any minute now Sasuke will wake to wandering hands and sleepy kitsune whining in his ear about ramen or cold fingers touching and Sasuke _shifts_ into a space which is slow and softly blurred around the edges.

A tug on his hair and Naruto's face wavers in the darkness like a bubble about to burst.

Orochimaru never lets Sasuke sleep for very long.

--

Fin

--


	10. Parasol

Title: Parasol  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: drabble, angst  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 172  
Summary: Sasuke won't be made a fool of. Especially not by the weather.

--

It was raining when Sasuke stood over Naruto's still body, unconscious from the hole he'd ripped in his chest. That's what Sasuke remembers.

It was raining and washing away the blood on Naruto's jacket, and Sasuke thinks it's fucking typical that the skies would open up and weep for Naruto—_who isn't even dead_—and yet on the night his whole clan was slaughtered the sky was clear enough to see that sickening moon.

He's not crying, but the rain is forcing him to mimic the action and that's typical too. Sasuke watches the droplets slide down Naruto's face and makes a decision.

--

One of the first things Sasuke does upon arriving in Sound is make a crude paper umbrella.

Orochimaru watches him cut the bamboo and slot it together with an indulgent smile. Sasuke doesn't much care about the mockery hidden in those lips. He won't be betrayed into showing emotions he doesn't feel.

When the rain comes again, he'll be ready.

--

fin

--


	11. Sacrifices

Title: Sacrifices  
Author: desolate butterfly  
Genre: smut, angst  
Pairing: Implied KabuSasu, OroSasu and um...Snake/Sasu?  
Rating: M  
Summary: Sasuke tries to gain his first summoning contract with the snakes, with a few consequences...

--

Sasuke wasn't sure when this had turned from a contract deal into a strange sexual game, but he thought something had been off when Orochimaru had insisted he strip entirely for the act.

The part about snakes needing the warmth of bare skin to feel comfortable was, he thought, partly true, but it seemed odd to have to remove all his clothing when just pressing the serpent against his bare chest would likely do.

Still, Sasuke had never performed a summoning before, so he gave Orochimaru the benefit of a doubt.

The snake, Kyouryoku, appeared at Sasuke's bidding and tasted curiously at the line of blood Sasuke had drawn up the underside of his arm, before sliding over Sasuke's body, hissing mocking syllables at Sasuke's supposed arrogance. According to Orochimaru, not many ninjas dared to summon cold-blooded creatures such as snakes. They held too little regard and respect for human lives to be considered "safe".

"You don't seem comfortable, Sassssuke-san," Kyouryoku whispered as he coiled around one of Sasuke's legs. "Can you expect to control me when you don't seem to trust me?"

That was a trap. Sasuke thought carefully before opening his mouth.

"I don't wish to control you Kyouryoku-sama," he said, bowing his head respectfully. "I want to form a partnership with you, and your brethren. Like Orochimaru has done."

Speaking of Orochimaru, the man was looking far too smug, standing a good distance away with his eyes glued to Sasuke's naked flesh and the snake wrapped around it. Dry, leathery skin moved smoothly and silently up Sasuke's thighs and he held back a flinch at the contact.

"Orochimaru gave us some precious things in return for his contract," Kyouryoku chuckled, forked tongue teasing the shell of Sasuke's ear. "What would you be willing to give for our powers, Sasssuke-san?"

Sasuke grit his teeth as another coil wound itself around his torso, creeping around his hip in a slow slide. "...I don't have anything to give."

"That's not true, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, earning himself a murderous glare. "I see quite a lot for you to give Kyouryoku-sama, if you are willing of course."

"Mostly we demand blood," the snake agreed, flexing a bit against Sasuke's chest. "But it is not our goal to damage a contract-holder. But there is something else; a way to bond completely."

"Chakra."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shifted as much as the seventy-pounds of snake on his body would allow. Kabuto had entered the room to stand beside Orochimaru, lips quirked in amusement.

"These snakes feed on chakra as well as flesh and blood," the medic-nin announced, pushing his glasses up his nose with a finger. "Because of your seal, you have a large outpouring of chakra at your disposal Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke peered suspiciously at Orochimaru, but the other man gave nothing away. "So this won't kill me," he said, the sentence coming out as more statement than question.

"No," Kyouryoku replied, flicking his tongue over Sasuke's pectorals. "But it will hurt."

"Do it," the Uchiha said, shrugging. He didn't really care about pain. He just needed to live through the experience.

"You'll have to hold completely still, Sasssuke-san."

"Bind him," Orochimaru said, motioning for Kabuto to do the honours.

As the medic-nin stepped forward, Sasuke drew back.

"I can hold still myself," he snapped, already humiliated beyond belief at being naked in front of his supposed 'master' and his underling. If he was bound...

Kabuto paid Sasuke no attention as he grasped him by the wrists and firmly pulled them back and together. Sasuke would have thrashed except that Kyouryoku was still on him, and to disrupt the snake now was to ask for certain death.

"Nonsense," Orochimaru said, his voice low and husky. "I've seen grown men unwillingly writhe at the pain of Kyouryoku-sama's bite. You are young, Sasuke-kun. Let us help you make the process easier."

It appeared that whether he wanted it or not, Sasuke would be restrained. He tested the bonds carefully but was disappointed to find that Kabuto used a high-quality chakra-laden thread that would not break easily. The snake curved around Sasuke's back and laid its flat head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Brace yourself," it said. "And please don't scream. It puts me off."

"I can help with that too," Kabuto offered, and before Sasuke could protest, the other man he already whipped the hitai-ate from his head and tied it securely around Sasuke's mouth.

The ends of the fabric hung down Sasuke's back and chest, brushing softly against his fully sensitized skin. Sasuke glowered and struggled to control his breathing. It wouldn't do to hyperventilate during a contract signing.

As Kyouryoku bit down on the flesh of Sasuke's neck, right above the curse seal, the tail suddenly encircled Sasuke's penis, squeezing it roughly. The pain of the bite and the shock of pleasure from his groin throbbed through Sasuke's blood and he let out a groan, muffled by the improvised gag.

As the snake began to suck, the dizziness in Sasuke's head grew until he was forced to close his eyes on Orochimaru's smirking face and Kabuto's cold stare.

--

The next day Sasuke awoke, still naked, with a contract laid out at his feet, signed with two black fang markings beside Sasuke's own bloody fingerprint.

It took him several painful hours to pick himself off the cold floor and limp back to his room.

--

fin.

--


	12. Toy Soldiers

TitleToy Soldiers  
Author/Artist: desbutterfly  
Pairing/Characters: Orochimaru/Kimimaro  
Rating: PG**  
**Summary:He hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

--

He didn't expect it to hurt this much.

For some strange, romantic reason, he had expected the strength of his will to do more than propel him lightly to his feet and move his limbs in fluid, graceful strides. He had expected the pain to melt away under the nobility of his cause, the depth of his lover for his master overriding silly human concerns like agony and distress and the way his feet felt like they were balanced on the point of knives with every step.

Kimimaro hadn't expected this kind of pain, but he accepted it, and shouldered it, and refused to let it interfere with his task. And really, it wasn't unbearable, unlike what he'd felt before Orochimaru found him…what he was feeling now, now that he'd become useless and irrelevant.

At least this pain had a purpose, a goal Kimimaro felt he could accomplish before his body gave out entirely. Something that would make him worthy again.

That's why Kimimaro smiled when the boy finally emerged from the capsule—fully marked with the seal—alive and powerful and eager to go to Orochimaru's side. His task was almost finished. Sasuke-sama's had barely begun.

_This is why_, he thought, silently drawing a sharpened bone out from his shoulder, _this is why you cannot defeat me. It is because Orochimaru-sama is counting on me, and he has already won._

Pain in every step, so sharp and deep and constant that he began to pull it close, like shield around him. By the time he activated the seal it was like he could feel himself shattering against the sand and stone that was being flung at him.

Unlike normal shinobi children, Kimimaro had never experienced a broken bone before. It was a strange sensation, so similar to the shifting and grinding his bones usually made beneath his skin as he used his bloodline limit, and yet this time something was wrong.

The jagged edges weren't smoothing over, weren't lining up neatly. Kimimaro felt like a stringed puppet that had been clumsily put back together. His insides rattled when he walked.

_--You always make me experience new things-- _The thought was accompanied by a flash of bitterness that Kimimaro sickened at. He was grateful wasn't he?

He was, and that Sand brat was wrong, so very wrong.

Orochimaru was the only one…the only one who ever saw him as more than just…

_I'm lucky to have found you, Kimimaro-kun._

In the last few seconds before the darkness swallows him, Kimimaro feels that the pain is still with him. Except it's not pain anymore, and that's not the name he's given it.

Orochimaru's fingers slide through his hair and Kimimaro sighs past the blood in his throat.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me alone…"

--

fin.

--


	13. The Piper's Dance

**Title: **The Piper's Dance**  
Author:** desbutterfly**  
Theme(s): **#22 – Once Upon a Time**  
Pairing/Characters:** Orochimaru/Kimimaro**  
Rating:** PG 13**  
Disclaimer/claimer:** Kishimoto owns _Naruto_.**  
Summary:** There are many that follow Orochimaru, but Kimimaro is different.

--

_'Very well,' said the Piper, and he smiled a quiet smile. With that he laid his pipe to his lips afresh, but now there came forth no shrill notes, as it were, of scraping and gnawing, and squeaking and scurrying, but the tune was joyous and resonant, full of happy laughter and merry play. And as he paced down the streets the elders mocked, but from school-room and playroom, from nursery and workshop, not a child but ran out with eager glee and shout, following gaily at the Piper's call. In and out among the oak trees you might catch glimpses of the Piper's many-coloured coat. You might hear the laughter of the children break and fade and die away as deeper and deeper into the lone green wood the stranger went and the children followed._

_- excerpt from The Pied Piper_

--

There were others there, in Orochimaru's house. Children, like himself, maybe even younger although it was hard to tell. They all looked the same to Kimimaro: bruised, ragged, hard-eyed children who stared at him as he paced behind the Sannin, trying to keep up with his new master's long strides.

One of them—a pink-haired dirty-faced girl—scowled at him and made a rude gesture with her hands. He heard a whisper of "prissy little brat" behind him and frowned, but he did not turn to look. He wasn't unused to being taunted, after all, though the lack of respect for his ability was disturbing.

He was used to taunting with an edge of fear, not blatant, childish rudeness.

"This is Kabuto," Orochimaru said, gesturing at the young teen stepping forward. "He may not look like it, but he is a very talented medic-nin. He'll be overseeing your nutrition and while you stay with me. I want your body healthy, after all."

Orochimaru's fingers slid through Kimimaro's hair in an affection touch, and the boy couldn't help the pleased flush that spread over his cheeks. He bowed politely to Kabuto and then followed Orochimaru further into his quarters.

The Sannin murmured something to a servant on the way in, and then turned to Kimimaro with a smile.

"Now," he said, "it has been a long journey for you. I think a bath shall be the first thing, and then I shall dress you in something becoming your new position as my chosen."

It was a bit strange to disrobe in front of someone, but any awkwardness Kimimaro felt at the situation was soon washed away with the soothing perfumed waters of the bath. For the first time, the grunge of the cave and blood was cleansed from his body, and Kimimaro began to feel like something human…something pure.

Orochimaru calmly helped him wash the dust from his hair, his long white fingers closing gently about Kimimaro's neck as he brought him back into the water and rinsed the soap from his face.

Then the man wrapped him in warm towels and dried the beads of moisture from his skin until Kimimaro stood before him, fresh and naked and dry.

"You are very beautiful," Orochimaru said, hands trailing softly across Kimimaro's chest before he stepped away and pulled several garments of some rich material from a drawer.

"This will be an attractive setting for my precious jewel."

Kimimaro touched the cloth hesitantly; unsure of whether or not he should be permitted to wear such finery.

"Can I really wear this?" he asked.

Orochimaru's smile widened and he started to draw the silk kimono over the boy's shoulders. Kimimaro held out his arms obediently and stood still as Orochimaru dressed him.

"Not only can you wear this," A thick length of purple rope was tied snugly about his waist. "But you must wear this. It will show others that you are mine."

Kimimaro nodded, then thought back to the dirty children he'd passed on the way in.

"Those other children," he asked, "are they also yours?"

"Yes," Orochimaru said. "Everyone in Oto is mine."

"Why are they not dressed as fine as I am?"

Orochimaru's fingers curled around his chin and Kimimaro felt his head being tipped upwards, so that he was staring directly into a set of cold, snake-like eyes.

"Because they are not as special as you, Kimimaro-kun. Never forget that."

--

Later, when the little pink-hair girl tried to attack him with her flute, Kimimaro slammed her against the ground, put a razor-sharp shinbone to her throat, and repeated Orochimaru's words to her.

It took breaking a few bones of the other children, one punctured lung, and several deep wounds before the lesson was learnt well-enough to not need repeating.

When, at night, the other children would kneel before Orochimaru and accept his hand on their heads, his rebukes and his praises, and finally a mark that claimed them even more than the braided rope around their waists, Kimimaro watched and felt no jealousy.

He knew that no other child in Oto was touched, and praised, and marked like Orochimaru touched, and praised, and marked Kimimaro.

He was the chosen one.

--

_All the while, the elders watched and waited. They mocked no longer now. And watch and wait as they might, never did they set their eyes again upon the Piper in his parti-coloured coat. Never were their hearts gladdened by the song and dance of the children issuing forth from amongst the ancient oaks of the forest._

--

Fin.

--


End file.
